Camping
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: PHANCEST WARNING RIGHT NOW. Summary: Dan and Phil are brothers. They're camping with their family when Dan has a wet dream about Phil. Phil helps him out and in the end he takes Dan's virginity, and makes him cum two times in one night. Warning: Incest, smut, wet dreams. Just all the good stuff ;)


**Phan is the best cest. Sorry this took so long guys D: I know you've been waiting for it for like 3 days but it just got really long and I didn't know if you'd read it/like Phancest XD anyways, I cut it down a little because most of it was just them sitting around and Dan thinking and stuff. So anyways, enjoy! :3 (this was posted to my tumblr first, sorry. I don't tell you guys when I'm updating so ask me for my Tumblr and I will give it to you)  
**

**Summary: Dan and Phil are brothers. They're camping with their family when Dan has a wet dream about Phil. Phil helps him out and in the end he takes Dan's virginity, and makes him cum two times in one night.**

**Warning: Incest, smut, wet dreams. Just all the good stuff ;)**

**Word count: 4.6K**

Somehow, Dan had ended up stuck in the same tent as his brother, Phil, when they went camping. Normally, he wouldn't complain, since his big brother Phil was pretty cool, and was so nice to him. But lately, he'd been developing... Well, it wasn't really feelings, it was more just attraction. At least, that's what he told himself.

Another thing he told himself was that this attraction to his brother was purely because he was going through puberty. He was 15, and yeah, it was probably a bit late to be going through it, but his nice brother Phil never teased him about it. Phil never teased him about anything. Unlike all the mean brothers of his friends, Phil was actually the best big brother Dan could have hoped for. They never fought, and they had a lot in common (even though Phil was 3 years older than him). They were practically inseparable most of them time, which some might find a little weird. It wasn't weird to them though, they were brothers, but it felt more like they were friends than anything. Yeah, they shared all the same relatives, shared the same blood, but it didn't matter to them. They were best friends.

At least, they were. For the past couple of months, he'd started feeling things for Phil, things that made him push his brother away. It wasn't really fair of him to do this to his brother, he knew, but he couldn't see any other way of doing it. If they remained close, Dan's feelings would develop even more. And judging by all the dreams he'd been having about Phil recently, developing even more feelings wasn't really a good idea. He'd realised they were feelings, though, instead of just attraction, because he wanted to hold Phil's hand, cuddle with him, kiss him. He still told himself it was attraction, but he knew. He wanted to be Phil's boyfriend.

Which was totally crazy since Phil was his _brother_ for god's sake!

It couldn't be helped though. Dan was falling for his cool, older brother Phil. He hated himself for it, but there was no way to stop it. Whenever he saw his brother (which was quite frequently, since they lived in the same house) he'd stare at his lips, his eyes, his beautifully soft hair, his pale skin. He'd stare at all of him. Dan wondered how his brother could be so beautiful. They were so different, too. Phil was pale, like their mother, while Dan was tan like his father. Phil had striking blue eyes, clear as the sky, but sparkling like the sea with a hint of mischief constantly in them, while Dan had muddy brown, a little boring, and hardly beautiful. They used to have the same hair, but then Phil started dying his black, and Dan loved it. His brother was attractive no matter what, but black hair suited him much better.

Phil needed glasses, Dan didn't. Dan was chubby and a little short, Phil was tall and lean. Phil had chest hair, and had to shave every day, Dan was as smooth as a baby's bottom from the hips up. Phil wore cool clothes that fit him and suited him well, whereas Dan's clothes didn't fit him properly, and he didn't much like them anyway. The brunette often found himself jealous of his amazing older brother Phil. He was mad at himself for thinking like he was, after all, Phil was his brother, he shouldn't be jealous of him or love him the way he does. But he was mad at Phil as well, because while Dan was a virgin, Phil was far from it.

He brung home girls, and sometimes boys, frequently. Basically every night if he could. Dan could hear them having sex from the next room (because while he was mostly innocent, he at least knew what sex was), and it turned him on to hear his brother in so much pleasure. They were never quiet about it either, and whenever Dan banged on the wall and told them to shut up, he could hear Phil laugh, and the noises would steadily get louder. He was mad at Phil because he wasn't a virgin, mad because that was the one time where he wasn't nice to Dan, and the younger boy didn't like it. He was mad because Phil brung home strangers. He brung home people who were Dan's age sometimes, and he'd even caught Phil making out with his best friend PJ once.

That last one had made Dan very mad. First, because PJ was underage, second because he knew for a fact Phil didn't even like him, while Dan had for a few months (and Phil knew it. Dan had come out to him when he started liking PJ). After that, he was still best friends with PJ, but the boy he used to like seemed to be more interested in his brother after what had happened. It totally wasn't fair. Dan hadn't really forgiven Phil for that. Especially since he acted like it was nothing afterwards.

That was the only time when Phil was mean. When he was horny, or in a teasing mood he was particularly mean, especially to Dan. Sometimes he apologized, but sometimes he didn't. Dan loved him though, so he always forgave him for it. Even though he'd caused Dan to lose most of his friends, Dan couldn't help it. It was in his nature to forgive, and he could tell Phil had some sort of reason for it.

"Dan?" Phil. Of course it was Phil. It was nighttime, and their first night on their week-long camping trip. He was sharing a two man tent with Phil, and had been sent to bed about an hour ago. They'd been talking the whole time, but Dan kind of zoned out while he was thinking. Phil waved his hand in front of Dan's face, making the younger boy shake his head and ask what was wrong. Phil rolled his eyes. "I _said_, I'm going to go to sleep now. We have to get up early tomorrow, so you should to. I know how you love to get a lot of sleep." He said, sniggering a little. It was obvious he was in a teasing mood, judging by his tone, and Dan could only hope to god that he didn't have another one of his dreams that night.

Phil's teasing mood was kind of sexy, in a weird way, and since they were sleeping practically in the same bed, it'd be kind of awkward for Dan to have one of those dreams he'd been having lately. "Y-yeah, sure..." He mumbled, pulling the sleeping bag over his shoulders and snuggling into his pillow but keeping his eyes on Phil. He quietly watched the older boy sit up and turn off the lantern, his sleeping bag riding down to show off his creamy white chest. Dan licked his lips as his breathing stuttered, squeezing his legs together and trying to get all the dirty thoughts of Phil out of his head. "Night Philly." He whispered, using the name he loved so much as he shuffled a little closer towards his brother before closing his eyes.

"Night, Danny." Phil said quietly. There were sounds of shuffling, and Phil's face was closer than before as Dan peeked open an eye. Phil smiled at him, making Dan whimper almost quietly as his heart started thumping in his ears so loud he was afraid Phil would hear. He quickly closed his eyes again, ignoring the fact that Phil was playing with his feet as he drifted off. He just had to hope he didn't have another wet dream, because Phil was incredibly close. He'd probably end up grinding against him.

_"Danny." A voice moaned his name, making Dan moan as well as his hips collided with something else, a male something else. "Danny, baby, so good! Gonna fuck you so hard!" The voice again, making Dan cry out as he bucked up his hips. His tanned hands ran up a pale chest, and Dan closed his eyes as soft lips fitted themselves against his own. He was moaning loudly, bucking up and crying out someone's name. The person above him used the chance to slip their tongue into Dan's mouth, making Dan moan again.  
_

_"Please fuck me. Please!" Dan whined, gripping pale, skinny hips and bringing them down to grind against his own. "Fuck me so hard! Please, Phil!" He cried out, and suddenly the person's face was clear. It was his brother. That should have made the dream feel gross, but it didn't. Dan just kept getting more aroused. His hard-on was already poking out the top of his boxers, and he blushed as Phil remarked on how cute it was. _

_"Of course, Danny. But I'm going to make you cum first. Then I'm gonna fuck you till you can't walk." Phil growled into his ear, making Dan whimper as he bucked up. Phil was nibbling on his ear lobe, his fingers dipping into the waistband of Dan's boxers, which were soon removed. The younger boy gasped as his cock sprung free, the cool night's air instantly hitting it and making Dan shiver. "I'm going to do so many things to you Danny... I'm gonna suck you so hard... Stick my fingers up your arse... Then I'm going to fuck you when I have you begging for my huge cock to fill up your tight little arse. Would you like that baby?" Dan nodded viciously, moaning Phil's name as his brother started kissing down his neck._

_His neck had always been a sweet spot for Dan. He was pretty sure he could cum alone just from it being kissed the way Phil was doing. He was sure he wasn't going to last when Phil's fingers curled around his dick, especially when his brother started biting down and leaving possessive marks. He was being claimed by his brother, and Dan couldn't think of anything more hot. Then, Phil's fingers started moving, pumping him at a teasingly slow pace, making Dan whine as he thrust his fingers into Phil's hair and tugged._

_"Oh Philly!" He moaned, bucking into his brother's hands and spreading his legs wide. "N-no Philly, I'm going to cum!" He whined, biting his lip and tugging on Phil's hair again. Surprisingly, the older boy chuckled, and it was clear he got the message. His kisses traveled down further, moving to his chest and lingering on his nipples for not nearly long enough. Dan's nipples perked up, and the boy arched his back, but Phil was quickly moving on, sucking little marks into his stomach and his hand never stopped moving along Dan's shaft.  
_

_"Be a good boy and wait." Phil purred, making Dan whimper but nod his head submissively. He'd do anything for Phil, so he told him so. The older boy just chuckled, his kisses traveling below his belly-button, making Dan lift his hips in anticipation. Phil smirked widely, and Dan whined as he moved to kiss and nip at his thighs. Dan still enjoyed the sensation, but he could think of a few other places he'd rather have Phil's lips as he spread his legs even further. "Or you could cum now, and I can make you cum as many times as it takes until you pass out." _

_That was a tough decision. On the one hand Phil would fuck him, on the other, he'd make Dan cum a bunch of times, and he'd never made himself pass out before. After all, he was still pretty innocent. All he needed was to get it done. After the first round, Dan was always too tired to go for the second. He was only 15 though, so it was to be expected. _

_Before Dan could tell Phil his answer, those pretty pink lips that had been curled into a smirk this whole time finally wrapped around the head of Dan's throbbing cock. Dan cried out, and he could feel Phil's tongue swirling around his tip and through his slit. It was like heaven. Dan knew he definitely wouldn't last. Then Phil was suddenly taking all of him down his mouth, bobbing his head repeatedly, bringing Dan closer and closer._

_"Fuck, Philly! So good!" He cried, raising his hips into Phil's mouth. "Gonna cum!" He whined, tangling his fingers back into Phil's hair, just as the older boy pulled off and told him to fuck his mouth as hard and fast as he wanted. Dan groaned in pleasure at the words, and soon Phil was back on him, letting his mouth go slack as he waited for Dan to fuck his mouth. Dan didn't waste any time, he pushed Phil's head down as he bucked his hips, feeling his tip hit the back of his throat, making him almost scream. "Fuck! Gonna cum right down your throat!" He moaned, pulling Phil's head faster and faster until-_

He woke up.

Dan gasped and bucked his hips forward, on the very edge as his eyes fluttered open. There was a satisfying pressure on his crotch, making Dan's eyes widen as he realised it was a hand. He followed the hand up and found an arm, then a shoulder, and a face. "P-Philly?" He whimpered out. His brother just smirked, and squeezed his bulge through his pajama pants, before starting to rub him again. It sent Dan over the edge quickly, and he clutched onto Phil's hand as he rode out his orgasm in his pajamas. He wasn't wearing boxers or underwear, so a dark patch quickly grew on the front of his pants. "Philly..." Dan sighed as he came down from his high, slowly releasing his grip from Phil's hand.

"Your orgasm face is so hot." Someone purred into his ear. Oh, Phil. That's right. He could feel his brother planting gentle kisses along the side of his neck, making Dan whimper. He was still cooling down, twitching in his pants because that was probably the best release he'd ever had. He was too sensitive for neck kisses, too sensitive for Phil's hand to still be working on his crotch like that.

"P-Philly? What's going on?" Dan asked in a whine, gently pushing Phil's hand away and squirming. The hand kept coming back, no matter how many times Dan pushed it away, and he could feel his brother starting to leave marks on his neck. Even though he was cooling down, he could feel himself twitching back to life, bucking into Phil's hand.

"God you were so hot... I was about to start sleeping when you started moaning and panting. It was so fucking hot. And then you were saying my name, and I knew I hadn't been hearing things for the past couple of nights. How long have you been dreaming about me for?" Phil asked, squeezing Dan's growing bulge, making the boy squeak out his answer. A few weeks. "Fuck you're hot Danny. You just kept getting louder and louder, so I whispered things into your ear, filthy things that I knew would make you so much hornier, 'cause you're a little slut like that. My baby brother... A cockslut. I wouldn't have guessed. Then I started kissing your neck, and you kept mumbling about how you were going to cum. I could see you rutting up against your hands like a little slut, so I opened up your sleeping bag and helped you out. But then you woke up and came, and I was still hard and fuck. I wanted to see if I could make you hard again, so here we are."

The explanation was pretty hot, and Phil's hand was very persistent against his crotch. Dan had no choice. With those marks along his neck, he was quickly hard underneath Phil's touches. "Was it you saying you were going to fuck me, Philly?" Dan panted out, looking up into Phil's eyes as the older boy rolled on top of him, and started kissing the other side of his neck. He tilted his head up for Phil, moaning softly and bucking his hips. Phil was sitting on his crotch, so it gave him delicious friction.

"Of course." Phil breathed into his ear, making Dan moan as the older boy's hips ground down into him. He didn't know hot it happened, but soon Dan's pajama pants were pulled down, while his shirt was rocked up against his neck. Phil was in between his legs, his own pajama bottoms around his ankles as his lips attached to Dan's left nipple. "You're so fucking hot Danny." The older boy growled as Dan tugged on his hair and spread his legs. "You're lucky I brought some lube just in case..."

"'just in case'?" Dan repeated, chuckling but frowning. "What, were you planning on fucking me?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at his big brother. He watched the boy grab his bag and search through it for the bottle. Dan sighed in relief as he got it out, mostly because he was so impatient, but also because it had looked like Phil had lost it, and going dry would hurt a hell of a lot. It was a bright pink bottle, making Dan giggle, because it probably wouldn't be that easy to hide because of the brightness. Plus, he'd probably look silly buying a pink bottle of lube. How gayer could Phil look?

"I bring it every time we go camping, just in case I meet someone, or you want to fuck. Though I've only wanted to fuck you for two years now." Phil explained, making Dan nod as he bit his lip. He was kind of nervous, since he was still a virgin, but it was okay. This was Phil. Phil would never hurt him. Well, not intentionally. Well, not like this, anyway. "Just... Relax, okay?" Phil asked, and Dan saw the normal Phil, with his bright blue eyes shining with concern for him as he lubed up his fingers and placed them at Dan's entrance. "You know that... Right? I mean you've done this before, haven't you? I figured the thing with PJ... Yeah."

Dan shook his head. He was a virgin. He'd only fingered himself on the rare occasion, and even then he only managed to get two fingers inside himself before the pain was too much. "I was going to ask him to go out with me, you know, since I liked him. But after you made out with him, he seemed to be more interested in you... That's why we drifted, not because we had sex." Dan mumbled, gasping softly as Phil's finger started to slowly slide inside. He tried to relax himself, knowing it was going to hurt more if he didn't.

"Oh. Sorry Danny. I know you liked him." Phil said softly, leaning over and connecting their lips for the first time. Dan whimpered and wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, kissing back desperately. He'd been kissed before, obviously, but not like this. This was Phil, this kiss made his heart race, and his lips tingle. It wasn't awkward or forced, it was smooth, loving, sweet. He could feel Phil's finger moving inside him, it was all so perfect. It was in that moment that he realised these weren't simply feelings. He was in love with Phil. In love with his own brother. It was so sick, but so right.

"Don't worry about it Philly." Dan whispered as the older boy pulled away, his body finally relaxing completely. Phil's finger inside him started to feel good, and Dan could just imagine how good it would feel to have Phil inside him. His brother wasn't wearing boxers either, so it wasn't too hard to see how big he was in the dark. "I know why you did it now, and besides, if he liked you more than me, then he didn't really deserve me anyway... I don't know. Can we stop talking about this? Its a bit awkward while you've got your finger stuck up my arse." He giggled breathily, pushing back on the finger and moaning quietly.

"Sorry." Phil giggled, and Dan's heart melted as he saw his tongue poke out the corner of his mouth. It was an adorable habit of his, one Dan loved so much.

"Its okay, just... God Phil, hurry up. I may be a virgin, but its not like I'm some porcelain doll. This'll go much easier if you just... Get inside me..." Dan groaned, pushing back on Phil's fingers and clenching. He needed more, and he knew it was going to hurt, but he also knew it was going to feel incredible. He smiled as Phil asked if he was sure, and nodded quickly. Phil was so sweet now. He just hoped he would stay this way, because as sexy as teasing Phil is, he fell in love with this Phil. The kind, smile-y older brother that protected him from everything. His best friend. "Please Philly." Dan begged, using the name that he liked, just because he could.

"Okay baby, hush. This is going to hurt, but I just want you to relax, okay?" Phil asked, making Dan nod as he watched his brother lube himself up. He was excited and nervous at the same time. This was his first time he was giving away. But it was Phil he was giving it to. Was it really okay to give his virginity to his brother? Probably not. Definitely not. It was so wrong, on so many levels. But Dan couldn't think of a more perfect time. He was giving his first time to someone he loved, it was going to be amazing, if not perfect. All he could really hope was to not regret it afterwards.

"Okay..." Dan whispered, staring up at the tent ceiling as Phil sat on his thighs and positioned himself at Dan's entrance. "Just... Go easy, okay?" He asked, grabbing Phil's hand as the older boy nodded. He started slowly pushing in, and Dan tried to relax, but it was hard. Eventually his face scrunched up and he told Phil to stop, panting and gritting his teeth. Phil felt so huge, like he was ripping Dan apart. He could feel his walls burning, but he had to relax. He kept clenching. Phil could see the look of pain on his face, and Dan was glad he leant down and kissed him as a distraction. The pain seemed to fade, and Dan moved his lips softly against Phil's, moaning as he opened his mouth. He expected Phil to shove his tongue down his throat or something, but his brother had other ideas.

Phil licked at his bottom lip, then sucked his top one and nibbled them both. Dan was moaning the whole time, knowing his sensitive lips would be chapped in the morning. There was so much attention being given to his pleasure, Dan involuntarily let his tongue slip out of his mouth to meet Phil's, and the older boy moaned happily. He started sucking on Dan's tongue, and the younger boy wondered for a few moments why he kept moving around and moaning, until he realised Phil was moving, very slowly, inside him. Dan started to moan too. Now that he was aware, he could feel the pleasure, mixed with the pain, but taking over it,

Phil had distracted him with a kiss, and had begun thrusting inside. His brother really was smart. When Phil started thrusting faster, it kind of hurt, but Dan tried to focus on the pleasure rather than the pain, because otherwise he wouldn't end up having his orgasm, he'd probably disappoint Phil, and he'd regret the whole thing. The pleasure and pain were pretty equal at that point, but Dan stayed positive, and soon it mostly faded away to pleasure. He still felt the twinges every once in a while, but then Phil'd brush against his prostate, and Dan's cry out. He'd be hushed quickly though, because their parent's tent was only a few meters away.

Dan was glad when Phil started to kiss his neck as well, because he could tell the older boy was getting close, while he was still a while away. The kissing brought him closer, the sucking made him close, and the biting brought him to the edge. He was moaning Phil's name, warning him about his impending orgasm, and he was really glad it was cold where they camped, because that meant Dan could wear a scarf to cover up the hickeys Phil had made. There were soon more, and Phil was grunting something. It took Dan a moment to realise that he was warning Dan as well. So he told Phil that they would cum together, and the next time Phil brushed his prostate, he was over the edge, spilling his load onto his stomach, and a little onto his shirt which had somehow rode back down over his nipples.

"Phil!" Dan moaned loudly, quickly covering his mouth with his hand as his big brother bit down on his neck. Dan could feel him spilling inside, and he whined softly at the feeling, panting as he cooled down from the second orgasm that night. He was so exhausted, he's never done two in a row, but he was glad Phil was the one who did that to him. He'd have given anything to watch Phil's face during orgasm, but he supposed he'd have plenty of chances after this. "I love you..." He whispered as Phil pulled out, whimpering as the tip moved past the ring of muscle and left him feeling empty.

"I love you too..." Phil mumbled, and Dan smiled sleepily as he cuddled into the older boy. He let Phil fix them both up, let him pull back up their pajamas and tuck them into Dan's sleeping bag. He was too tired, and he fell asleep as soon as he was tucked into Phil's arms, warm and safe. They'd have to talk in the morning, but in that moment it was perfect.

Dan could hear Phil's slowing heartbeat, a sleepy grin on his face as his dreams finally became innocent.

Dan wondered if they were together now, since they were brothers.

But he supposed they'd talk about that in the morning too.

**Remember to R&R, Follow if you want more, and Favourite if you enjoyed this fic!**


End file.
